<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В Дублине светит солнце by triskelos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853745">В Дублине светит солнце</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos'>triskelos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В Дублине светит солнце [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: triskelos<br/>Бета: lyekka<br/>Оформление: DrakonL<br/>Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Размер: 8300 слов<br/>Жанр: romance, модерн-АУ, колледж-АУ, реинкарнация</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В Дублине светит солнце [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В Дублине светит солнце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
      
    </p></div><span><br/>Он выбрал поезд вместо самолета. Джо покрутил пальцем у виска, но Эл только отмахнулся. Он хотел почувствовать дорогу, переход от старой жизни к новой. Всю дорогу до Холихэд он то дремал, откинувшись на сидении, то, прислонившись головой к стеклу, рассматривал еще зеленые поля. Он не знал наверняка, где будет жить, что его ждет там, в другом городе, другом колледже, даже другой стране, но с каждой милей чувствовал, как напряжение, накопившееся за последние годы, потихоньку отпускает.</span><p>
    <span>На пароме до Дан-Лэре он выпил чашку кофе и съел два сэндвича. Снова пересев в поезд, умылся холодной водой в туалете и немного полистал книгу, которую ему перед отъездом вручила сестра. Достал телефон, покрутил его в руках, но так никому и не позвонил.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Дублин оказался именно таким, как он себе и представлял. Холодным, по-осеннему солнечным, красивым и очень расслабленным по сравнению с Лондоном.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Выйдя из здания вокзала, Эл закинул сумку на плечо и уже на ходу принялся искать в записной книжке мобильного телефона адрес. Так, вот он – «Дэйм-стрит, 22, спросить в баре Майка». Он сверился с картой, осмотрелся по сторонам и, дождавшись зеленого света, перешел площадь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он старался запомнить каждую мелочь - камни брусчатки, вазоны на окнах домов, бездомную собаку, счастливо жмурящуюся от солнца. Даже дедка на велосипеде, выскочившего из-за угла и окатившего Эла отборной бранью. Эл улыбнулся, помахал ему в ответ - дедок разозлился еще сильнее и принялся трясти в воздухе кулаком, сморщенным, словно печеное яблоко.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>У небольшого сквера Эл присел на скамейку – развязался шнурок на правой кроссовке. Отдохнув немного, достал из кармана куртки пачку сигарет, закурил и отправил смску сестре: «В Дублине светит солнце. Отца рядом нет. Очень рекомендую».</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Судя по карте, идти оставалось недолго. Он перешел мост, прошел три квартала и свернул на узкую, но людную улицу, ту самую, на которой ему предстояло жить в ближайшее время. Он надеялся, что ближайшее время растянется как минимум года на два.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Бар «Туманная дымка» - и что за название? - выглядел довольно прилично, но Эл подозревал, что в этом случае внешность как никогда обманчива. О многом говорило уже то, что это место ему посоветовал Джо. Остановившись под дверью, он закинул голову и несколько секунд рассматривал вывеску. Затем, глубоко вдохнув, толкнул красную дверь. Новая жизнь официально началась.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Друг Джо, Майк, провел его в комнату. Ничего особенного – стол, стул, узкая кровать, шкаф, тумбочка на шатких ножках и кресло под окном.</span><p>
    <span>- Студент?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ага, - кивнул Эл, бросая сумку на пол. – Перевожусь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Круто, - пожал плечами Майк. – Деньги за два месяца вперед.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Оставшись один, Эл первым делом раздвинул пыльные шторы. Окна выходили на улицу, на соседний дом с геранью на балконах, на пыльную мостовую. Он присел на широкий подоконник и достал из кармана телефон.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Миранда взяла трубку после первого же гудка, хотя голос у нее, несмотря на время, был сонный.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ты придурок, - сказала она. – Не мог с ним хотя бы попрощаться?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- А ты как думаешь?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Слушай, он не идеальный, но даже он такого не заслужил.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я тоже.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Они какое-то время молчали. Потом он услышал, как на другом конце провода чиркнула о коробок спичка, зашипела, загораясь, серная головка, и тоже потянулся за сигаретами. Миранда не любила зажигалки.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ну, как там? – наконец спросила она.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Неплохо, - Эл окинул взглядом комнаты и понял, что нисколько не обманул ее.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Комната была пыльной и грустной, но он уже чувствовал себя как дома. Он знал, что не будет учиться за столом, потому что на кровати значительно удобнее. Что на дверь он повесит какой-нибудь постер, а на прикроватную тумбочку выберет подходящую настольную лампу. Что по вечерам будет часто курить на подоконнике, а по утрам, спустив босые ноги с кровати, шипеть от холода, потому что так и не соберется купить коврик на пол.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он продиктовал Миранде свой новый адрес, чтобы она смогла отправить ему оставшуюся часть вещей. Потом, вздохнув, принялся стягивать с кровати пыльное покрывало. Нужно было сразу узнать, где ближайшая прачечная.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Декан Притчет неодобрительно покачала головой, рассматривая его документы.</span><p>
    <span>- Не люблю, когда студенты переводятся посреди семестра. Столько потом проблем и неразберихи…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл смотрел в окно. На лужайке перед корпусом какие-то ребята играли в мяч.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Мистер Кинг! – повторила миссис Притчет. Голос у него был раздраженный.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Да? Простите, отвлекся.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Она вручила ему информационный пакет – расписание, список необходимой литературы, координаты куратора…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Советую вам начать с библиотеки, - сказала она и снова покачала головой. – Тогда еще успеете на лекцию.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Библиотека была в другом конце студгородка. Эл перешел лужайку и остановился перед картой, пытаясь найти наиболее короткий путь.</span><p>
    <span>Глаза слипались, голова гудела. Все выходные он потратил на уборку – собрал пыльные тряпки с окон и кровати в отдельный пакет, протер всю мебель, вымыл полы. Стараясь не дышать, стащил вниз старый грязный матрац и оставил его у черного хода, в подарок дублинским бездомным.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я куплю новый, - объяснил он невозмутимому Майку. – Не могу спать на этом мешке, у меня когда-то была травма…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Майк пожал плечами. Эл уже начал понимать, что он часто так делает.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Дойдя до ближайшего торгового центра, он купил не только матрац, но и новое постельное белье, и покрывало. И лампу. И, хмыкнув, коврик на пол возле кровати. И еще какую-то ерунду, которая показалась ему просто необходимой в новой жизни.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Эй, чувак, нужна помощь? – предложил ему какой-то белобрысый парень, несколько минут наблюдавший за тем, как Эл пытается сложить все свои покупки в тележку.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл согласился. Они с грехом пополам доволокли матрац до бара и, чертыхаясь, подняли его наверх.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Неплохо, - окинул его комнату взглядом парень, которого, как оказалось, звали Оуэн.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ага, - кивнул Эл, пытаясь отдышаться. – Пива хочешь?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Они спустились в бар и присоединились к Майку и его друзьям за стойкой. Показывали какой-то матч, в зале негде было и яблоку упасть, потому вполне понятно было, почему Эл оказался в своей комнате только около трех ночи. В семь ему нужно было вставать – встреча с деканом, лекции, задания…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он смотрел на карту до тех пор, пока глаза не начали закрываться сами собой. Жизнь вроде бы новая, но события подозрительно смахивают на те, что были в старой…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Библиотека была расположена в старинном здании в глубине парка, и, насколько знал Эл, считалась одной из красивейших в мире. Зайдя внутрь, он понял, что не ошибался.</span><p>
    <span>Высокие стеллажи, уставленные книгами, галереи и арки, лестницы и алебастровые бюсты, украшавшие главный зал – он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Хотя и не мог похвастаться тем, что часто ходил в такие места – даже в библиотеке, которая была в его старом колледже, побывал всего дважды.<br/>
Он неуверенно направился к стойке и обратился к невысокой светловолосой девушке.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ты по переводу? – улыбнулась она. – Давай список, сейчас разберемся.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Несколько раз перечитав перечень, она что-то хмыкнула себе под нос и исчезла за стеллажами. Через несколько минут перед ним выросла целая стопка книг всех форм и размеров.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ты знаешь, мне придется попросить тебя прийти еще раз, - задумчиво сказала она, еще раз просматривая список. – Понимаешь… В общем, всем, что касается мифов и легенд, у нас занимается Мартин. А его сейчас нет, - она подняла на него глаза и смущенно добавила: – Понимаешь, я новенькая. А Мартин… В общем, он странный, но он в этой секции каждую книгу знает. И те, что в зале, и те, что в хранилище. Зайдешь завтра после обеда? Только не сдавай меня, пожалуйста, у меня от этой работы стипендия зависит.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл кивнул и принялся упаковывать книги в рюкзак. Завтра так завтра.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>На лекцию он, разумеется, опоздал – опять несколько минут рассматривал карту, пытался понять, как же быстрее дойти до корпуса, где, если верить расписанию, у него был испанский. Затем заблудился в коридорах, и в тот момент, когда окончательно сдался и пытался засунуть фунт в кофейный автомат, его спасла уборщица. Она провела его до самых дверей аудитории, ехидно ухмыляясь и отпуская шуточки о кризисе высшего образования. Эл чувствовал себя настолько паршиво, что даже забыл на нее за это разозлиться.</span><p>
    <span>Он проскользнул внутрь и, стараясь не шуметь, занял место в последнем ряду. За одно место от него сидел темноволосый парень и сосредоточенно черкал что-то в тетради.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Привет, - прошептал Эл, подсаживаясь ближе. – Я много пропустил?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Парень поднял на него глаза и вдруг словно застыл. Эл не мог быть уверенным, потому что похмелье все еще не отпускало, но ему показалось, что на лице того отразилось совсем не раздражение от того, что его побеспокоили. Это был страх. Страх и изумление. Но это длилось лишь долю секунды.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Парень опять перевел глаза на тетрадь, так и не сказав ему ни слова.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Много отступать? – еще раз попытался добиться ответа Эл.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Парень просто повернул тетрадь в его сторону, и он увидел, что это не конспект, а скетч-бук. И вместо глаголов прошедшего времени каждую страницу его занимают наброски каких-то домов. К тому же, довольно неплохие.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Понятия не имею, - усмехнулся парень.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Голос у него был довольно приятный.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл открыл тетрадь и отхлебнул кофе из стаканчика. Нужно завязывать с вечеринками, подумал он. Так еще и не такое мерещиться начнет.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он посмотрел на парня. Тот опять взялся за набросок, и Эл увидел, что карандаш в его руке заметно дрожит.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>До конца лекции они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Эл пытался забыть о головной боли и записывать хоть что-то из того, о чем вещал преподаватель. Безымянный парень разрисовал два разворота в блокноте, агрессивно черкая карандашом. Несколько раз Элу казалось, что тот рассматривает его боковым зрением, проверяет, что он делает. Но в его сторону он так и не посмотрел.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл в свою очередь тоже начал невольно коситься на парня. Он никак не мог понять, чем вызвал такую реакцию. Вроде бы не говорил ничего особенного. Может, и правда почудилось…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Когда он после лекции выходил из аудитории, странный парень продолжал сидеть на том же месте. Элу показалось, что плечи парня от его взгляда напряглись еще сильнее.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>В тот день у него было еще две лекции. Затем встреча с куратором, который, как и декан Притчет, тоже очень не любил, когда студенты переводятся посреди семестра. Он заставил его пересмотреть кучу памяток и со скорбным лицом сообщил, что кое-какие кредиты не сможет ему засчитать, потому придется брать дополнительные задания. Когда Эл наконец-то вырвался из его кабинета, его голова гудела словно колокол.</span><p>
    <span>Он купил в автомате еще один стаканчик кофе и присел на ограду газона. Хотелось спать. Или сунуть голову под холодную воду. Или позвонить кому-нибудь, и сказать, что жизнь - дерьмо.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он поставил стаканчик на землю и потер виски. Нужно было идти домой, попытаться прочитать что-нибудь о глаголах в учебнике испанского.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Какая-то девушка, сидящая на скамейке напротив, весело помахала ему. Он попытался вспомнить, откуда он ее знает. Точно, библиотека. Завтра нужно зайти в библиотеку.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он залпом проглотил несладкий кофе и метко зашвырнул стаканчик в урну. Нужно идти домой… Странно было называть так комнату над пабом, но она действительно смогла стать его домом всего за два дня.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Переходя лужайку, он снова заметил странного парня с испанского. Тот сидел на земле, обхватив колени руками, и невидящим взглядом смотрел куда-то вдаль. Эл не мог понять, почему его это так волнует.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Зайдя в свою комнату, он бросил рюкзак на пол около двери и рухнул на кровать. Голова все еще болела, глаза слипались, и очень хотелось полежать, хоть пять минут…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он проспал три часа. Ему снился Лондон, и университет, и последний вечер с Джо, когда они напились до чертиков, и Джо опять пытался уговорить его не уезжать, забить на все, ведь у всех из-за этого проблемы с родителями, зачем бежать так далеко? Потом ему снилась аудитория, и испуг на лице странного парня, и его глаза, и его белая кожа…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он вздрогнул и проснулся. За окном вечерело, на фасадах соседних домов начали зажигаться вывески. Моросил противный осенний дождь. Эл выбрался из-под одеяла, в которое умудрился закутаться, пока спал. Разделся и в одних трусах побрел в ванную. Сон никак не хотел отпускать, даже после душа и растирания полотенцем. Упершись в умывальник руками, он несколько мгновений рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале – красные глаза, отпечаток подушки на щеке, взлохмаченные волосы...</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он добрел до кровати, снова закутался в одеяло и проспал до утра.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Странный парень был и на лекциях по журналистике. И на античной литературе. И на английском, и на истории. Но, что самое главное, он был и в библиотеке, когда Эл зашел туда за недостающими книгами.</span><p>
    <span>- Значит, это ты – тот самый Мартин, которого никогда нет? – улыбнулся Эл, увидев его за стойкой. – Я Эл.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин скептически приподнял бровь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- То есть Альберт, - добавил Эл. – Но мне не нравится, когда меня так называют.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он и сам не мог понять, почему так старается понравиться ему. То ли просто не хотел понимать, как сказала бы Миранда.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Почему? – спросил Мартин.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Потому что полностью меня зовут Альберт Кинг, а я не люблю джаз, - пошутил Эл и выудил из кармана куртки список. – Мне сказали, что эти три книги сможешь найти только ты.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Правду сказали, - хмыкнул Мартин, и скрылся за стеллажами.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Какая у тебя специальность? – спросил Эл, когда на стойке перед ним появились те самые три книги. – Мы с тобой на кучу лекций вместе ходим.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Журналистика и психология.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- У меня – журналистика и политология, - сказал Эл.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он пытался придумать, о чем спросить еще, но изобретательность его подводила. «Ну, давай же! Скажи что-нибудь. Спроси о чем-то. Давай, сейчас…».</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Увидимся, - кивнул ему Мартин и повернулся к следующему посетителю.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Складывая книги в рюкзак, Эл снова заметил, как сильно у Мартина, склонившегося над компьютером, дрожат пальцы.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Аудитория была еще полупустой – первая лекция в понедельник, да еще и в такую погоду. Эл пришел на нее только потому, что проснулся около шести и никак не мог заснуть опять. Похолодало, небо второй день было затянуто тучами, но спать совсем не хотелось. Он собрал книги, сел на не так давно одолженный у Майка велосипед и часа полтора колесил по городу. Затем позавтракал в столовой колледжа и выпил две чашки чая. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но был уверен, что сон не был страшным. Что-то знакомое, что-то, о чем он давно не вспоминал.</span><p>
    <span>- Хм… Эл?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл поднял глаза от книги и увидел Мартина.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Да? – спросил он, пытаясь не паниковать.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он не мог перестать думать о нем, хоть и не знал, почему. Его уже очень давно ни один парень не интересовал настолько сильно. А ведь они еще даже ни разу не поговорили по-настоящему.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин присел на соседний стул и достал что-то из рюкзака.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Твой блокнот, - сказал он. – Ты забыл в библиотеке…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>На нем был черный свитер, и Эл поймал себя на том, что, как полный идиот, пялится на его шею. Как у человека после лета может быть настолько белая кожа? И почему ему это так нравится?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он моргнул, пытаясь переключиться.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- А как ты понял, что он мой?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин улыбнулся, впервые за то время, что Эл его знал. Он открыл блокнот, достал заложенную между страниц фотографию и положил перед ним.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- О Боже, - застонал Эл.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Почему он до сих пор ее не сжег?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ага, - еще шире улыбнулся Мартин. – Держи, я себе уже сделал копию. В следующий раз выбирай помаду посветлее.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Это было для карнавала, - попытался оправдаться Эл.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Но тот его не слушал. Развернувшись лицом к доске, он надел наушники. Но не пересел. Позже Эл не мог вспомнить ни темы лекции, ни преподавателя. Зато очень хорошо помнил, что волоски на его руках встали дыбом, когда Мартин, рисуя, случайно задел его ладонью.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Месяц назад Эл даже и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет уехать из Лондона. Да еще и добровольно, с радостью. Что сможет бросить все – университет, друзей, то, что можно отдаленно назвать личной жизнью. Но с каждым днем все больше убеждался – его решение было правильным.</span><p>
    <span>Лондон всегда был слишком близко к дому. Слишком близко к отцу и его неодобрению. Он давно понял, что ошибся с выбором университета, но в этом году отец стал совсем невыносимым. И в какой-то момент терпение Эла лопнуло.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я так больше не могу, - говорил он Миранде, пока собирал вещи. – Не могу. Каждые выходные – как год в тюрьме. И ведь он обо мне еще далеко не все знает. Представляешь, что будет, если я расскажу ему…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ничего не будет, - спорила она, но помогала аккуратнее складывать в сумку рубашки. – Ты – его сын. Он просто не думает, что говорит. Если бы ты ему рассказал… Если бы он знал…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл не хотел, чтобы отец знал. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Вообще никогда. Ему хотелось спрятаться, начать все с начала, наконец-то жить собственной жизнью, не думая о том, что будет, если отцу кто-то что-то расскажет.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Мне нечего стыдиться, - сказал он на прощание Миранде. – А из-за него я чувствую, что должен.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Отцу многое в нем не нравилось. Его прическа, его специальность, его друзья… И новость о его ориентации тоже вряд ли обрадовала бы.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Иногда он думал о том, что здорово было бы перестать врать. Прийти и сказать: «Слушай, пап, я один из тех «жалких педиков», существованием которых ты вчера опять возмущался, пока смотрел новости. К ужину не жди».</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Но останавливал его не страх. Главная проблема была не в том, что он боялся отца, а в том, что он его любил. И меньше всего на свете хотел увидеть на его лице брезгливую гримасу. Лучше уж не видеть его совсем.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Дни медленно тянулись один за другим. Эл ходил на занятия. Учился по вечерам. Пил кофе из автомата в библиотеке. Зависал с Майком и остальными соседями. Кричал в соседней прачечной на стиральную машину, которая постоянно съедала мелочь. Записался в спортзал, начал осторожно разрабатывать и тренировать плечо. Катаясь на велосипеде, намного лучше изучил дублинские улицы. Звонил сестре. Брал дополнительные задания. Курил, сидя на подоконнике.</span><p>
    <span>И не переставая думал о странном парне Мартине. Они все так же виделись на лекциях и после истории с блокнотом каждый день, не сговариваясь, садились рядом. Иногда даже разговаривали. После занятий Эл часто видел Мартина в библиотеке или в коридорах колледжа. И никак не мог выбросить его из головы.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл всегда любил такой тип внешности – стройные парни с голубыми глазами, темными волосами и светлой кожей. Потому все вроде бы было вполне логично - он и раньше влюблялся, и не раз. Но сейчас с ним происходили необъяснимые вещи. Это не было похоже на влюбленность. Это было что-то другое, что-то незнакомое ему. Такой, наверное, бывает настоящая любовь, проверенная многими испытаниями. Хотя это – полная глупость, такого не бывает, он ведь даже не знает его…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>И все оставалось по-прежнему. Он видел его на парах, в библиотеке, пару раз даже в «Туманной дымке», практически у себя дома, и это выбивало его из колеи. Они здоровались, перекидывались парой слов, улыбались друг другу, но не более. Эл все больше думал о том, что тогда, в первый раз, ему все почудилось. Что не было никакой нервозности, и испуга в глазах, и напряженных плеч. Потому что сейчас он сам вздрагивал, и краснел, и не мог унять дрожь в руках, и невпопад отвечал на его вопросы, и иногда, забываясь, не мог оторвать от него глаз. Словно не мог насмотреться на его худое лицо и яркие глаза, словно долго скучал по ним...</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Однажды вечером Мартин появился в баре с парнем – довольно красивым, выше его на полголовы. Они устроились за дальним концом барной стойки и заказали темное пиво. В тот вечер Эл напился так, как давно уже не напивался. Оказалось, он не мог даже смотреть на то, как непринужденно они болтают и смеются. Они выглядели старыми друзьями, которые давно не виделись, и от этого Элу было еще хуже. Он не мог стать ему даже другом, даже просто приятелем, человеком, с которым Мартин будет так же весело смеяться, пряча лицо в ладонях. С которым будет разговаривать, и смотреть ему в глаза, и раскроется, словно головоломка, над которой Эл бьется уже столько дней.<br/>
Около полуночи он неуверенно поднялся со стула и побрел наверх, в свою комнату. Запасы мазохизма наконец-то истощились, и, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, он к этому моменту почти ничего не соображал. Когда он, пошатываясь на ходу, выходил из зала, Мартин вдруг повернулся к нему, и их глаза встретились. Если бы Эл был немного трезвее, он мог бы подумать, что уже знает этот взгляд.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он с горем пополам дошел до своей комнаты и рухнул на кровать, даже не сняв обувь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span></span><p>
    <span>У преподавателя антропологии был очень противный голос. Если бы у Эла были силы, он бы удивился, что раньше не замечал этого.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он опустил на лицо капюшон, сунул в уши плеер и все занятие рисовал какие-то странные узоры, петли и узлы. Ему уже очень давно не было настолько паршиво, и похмелье было не единственной тому причиной.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>После пары он, не снимая наушники, принялся собирать вещи. По расписанию у него была еще одна лекция, но он просто физически не смог бы на нее пойти.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Кто-то тронул его за рукав. Эл обернулся и увидел перед собой Мартина, который держал в руках книги.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Эл?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл выключил плеер и забросил рюкзак на плечо, пытаясь ничем себя не выдать.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Да?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин замялся.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я подумал… То есть… Задание по антропологии, - Мартин говорил быстро и отрывочно, и в этот раз Эл был уверен в том, что волнуется при встрече не он один.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл кивнул.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Тебе нужны дополнительные баллы, - продолжал Мартин уже увереннее. – Мне тоже. А проект рассчитан на двоих. Я подумал, может мы могли бы…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Конечно, - перебил его Эл. – Где и когда?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин удивленно моргнул. Эл знал, что выглядит сейчас хуже некуда — темные круги под глазами, а сами они воспалены и похожие на кроличьи, двухдневная щетина. Удивительно, что он в таком состоянии все-таки пришел на первую лекцию. Он ведь мог остаться дома, поспать еще немного, попытаться привести себя в нормальный вид. И тогда Мартин предложил бы проект кому-то другому, потому что у него, несмотря на постоянное сидение за последней партой, очень хорошие отношения с другими студентами. А Эл продолжал бы медленно сходить с ума, и у него так и не было бы шанса провести со странным парнем Мартином хоть полчаса наедине…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Давай завтра в шесть в библиотеке, - сказал Мартин. – Как раз короткий день, но нас никто не выгонит, я сам сдаю ключи.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Договорились, - кивнул Эл и попытался сдержать улыбку.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Получилось плохо.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Эл раньше не бывал в библиотеках после закрытия, потому сейчас постарался воспользоваться возможностью.</span><p>
    <span>- Буквально двадцать минут, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Мартин и снова перевел взгляд на компьютер. – Система сегодня весь день показывает характер.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Потому он смог побродить по пустым залам один. Он обожал книги — у его отца была букинистическая лавка, и Эл практически вырос среди них. У него всегда слишком много времени обычно уходило на тренировки и сборы, потому он не мог похвастаться большим количеством прочитанных книг, но сам их запах, шелест страниц, шероховатая бумага всегда мгновенно успокаивали его и поднимали настроение.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Помимо знаменитой Келлской книги, библиотека Тринити-колледжа могла похвастаться достаточно большой коллекцией средневековой литературы. Эл прошелся вдоль витрин, установленных в выставочном зале, рассматривая рисунки и целые страницы текста, начертанного на желтоватом пергаменте. Одна из книг привлекла его внимание. На ее развороте был нарисован кельтский узел, переплетающийся настолько хитрым образом, что у Эла даже голова закружилась, пока он пытался в нем разобраться. Каждый изгиб узла был покрыт замысловатыми узорами, и они словно шутили над ним, маня завитушками, которые, казалось, вот-вот сложатся в знакомые слова. Эл всматривался в них все внимательнее, но ничего не получалось. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что книга заманивает его, затягивает в себя…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Эй, все в порядке?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>На лопатку Эла легла горячая рука, тепло которой он ощутил даже сквозь свитер. От неожиданности он вздрогнул всем телом и непроизвольно подался навстречу теплу. Он даже не знал, сколько времени простоял над книгой.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Что это? – спросил он, облизывая губы, и отметил, что его голос стал вдруг хриплым. То ли от ситуации с книгой, то ли оттого, что с трудом мог удержать в голове хоть одну мысль, пока чувствовал прикосновение Мартина.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин убрал руку и подошел поближе.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Это? – переспросил он. – Это называется книга, мистер Кинг.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Очень смешно.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я бы скорее сказал, что это печально. Пойдем, покажу тебе тетради и ластик.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл до такой степени опешил от того, что Мартин не просто разговаривал с ним, а даже шутил, что позволил вытолкать себя в читальный зал.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Проект не клеился. Они сидели над ним третий час, исчеркав целую стопку чистых листов, и все равно ничего не получалось.</span><p>
    <span>- Идиотская была затея! – пробормотал Мартин и отпил немного воды из бутылки. – Теперь у меня не будет ни баллов, ни права поменять задание, и у тебя тоже…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Из нас, вроде бы, именно ты должен быть оптимистом, - хмыкнул Эл.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Хотя ему самому было совсем не весело. Задание было не просто сложным, а еще и скучным, и трудоемким, и у Эла все еще путались мысли – из-за книги и из-за всего остального…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин внимательно посмотрел на него.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Почему ты так решил?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Что?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Почему ты решил, что я оптимист?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл пожал плечами.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Не знаю. Я не о том. Мы себе уже голову сломали, а со структурой ничего не выходит. Дай я попробую.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин скептически приподнял бровь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Что, думаешь, что хуже есть куда? – спросил Эл. – Расслабься и доверься мне. И будь оптимистом.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Если ты скажешь это еще хоть раз… - прищурился Мартин.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Но пододвинул к нему бумагу и распечатку задания.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Через час Эл тоже сдался. Он совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на антропологии, снова и снова возвращался к тому, с чего начал, проклиная про себя и профессора, давшего им задание, и то, что он не слушал его объяснения. И даже Мартина - за то, что тот был сложным и непонятным, и разговорить его можно было только при помощи дурацких учебных заданий.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Завтра в то же время? – спросил он, плотнее заматывая шарф, – на улице опять моросил дождь, а он, разумеется, не брал с собой зонт.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ага, - невнимательно махнул ему Мартин, словно думал о чем-то другом. – Хотя все это бессмысленно…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Мартин, помни, оптимизм – главное в жизни каждого студен… - Эл не договорил, потому что в лицо ему полетел смятый лист бумаги.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он засмеялся и, махнув на прощание, поспешно выскочил в коридор.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>В ту ночь ему, впервые за много дней, снился не Мартин. Ему снилась книга. И антропология.<br/>
На следующее утро он исписал несколько листов бумаги и на занятиях показал их Мартину. Проект начал приобретать очертания.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span></span><p>
    <span>Они работали уже несколько вечеров – собирали материалы, писали работу, готовили презентацию. Обычно они встречались в библиотеке – Мартин договаривался с сотрудниками, и они заменяли его по вечерам. Как-то занимались в пустой аудитории, а однажды даже вынуждены были прийти в паб, когда в колледже проходила конференция, а в пабе, по счастливой случайности, был день инвентаризации.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Их проекту нужны были только завершающие штрихи – оформление, некоторые изменения в слайдах. Потому их вполне устраивало то, что вокруг суетятся дружки Майка - как раз привезли новую партию бутылочного пива, и они разгружали фургон. Оуэн, который со времен истории с матрацем постоянно приходил в паб и иногда даже становился за стойку, если не приходил кто-то из официантов, пытался освободить приход, чтобы ящики можно было заносить сразу в кладовую.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Эй, чувак, поможешь? – окликнул он Эла, когда пытался оттащить в сторону тяжелый дубовый стол.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Да, сейчас.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Но, стоило Элу только приподнять стол, как острая боль обожгла его плечо. Его «плохое плечо». Он не сдержал крик, и выпустил ношу, прижимая руку к животу.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Чувак, ты что? – бросился к нему Оуэн.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин, вдруг тоже оказавшийся рядом, заглянул ему в лицо. От боли у Эла на глазах выступили слезы, и лицо Мартина казалось размытым, и оттого еще более знакомым.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Вы… вывих, - пробормотал он. – Старый… Вечно забываю.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Кто-то пододвинул ему стул, и он упал на него, словно мешок картошки. Он помнил, что ему говорили врачи – привычный вывих, не давать большую нагрузку… Черт!</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин дотронулся до его плеча, и Эл снова вскрикнул.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ш-ш-ш-ш, - успокаивающе сказал Мартин, и снова прикоснулся к плечу, на этот раз еще осторожнее. – Придется вправлять.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Черт!</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я могу вправить.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл поднял на него взгляд.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Правда, могу. Я когда-то учился на медицинском, - добавил Мартин.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Чувак, - напомнил о своем существовании Оуэн. – Сколько тебе лет?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин только хмыкнул и принялся легкими движениями ощупывать плечо.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Как это ты себе такое с суставом умудрился сделать? – спросил он.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Баскетбол, - вздохнул Эл. – Когда-то я подавал очень большие надежды, как сказал бы мой отец. Пока не это… Играть я теперь не могу. По крайней мере, профессионально. Да и непрофессионально тоже, нужно очень осторож…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он не договорил, потому что именно этот момент Мартин выбрал для того, чтобы сделать ему больно. Очень больно. Зубы заговаривал, гаденыш.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Тихо, тихо, уже все, - разобрал он слова Мартина, когда боль немного отступила. – Все уже в порядке. Сейчас все пройдет.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он нажал на какую-то точку у основания его шеи, затем еще раз и боль вдруг начала отступать. Эл чуть не застонал – мало что бывает приятнее, чем избавление от боли.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин усмехнулся. Эл не видел этого, просто чувствовал затылком.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Как ты это делаешь? – спросил он, с трудом узнавая свой голос.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин нажал еще одну точку, и на этот раз Эл действительно застонал. По плечу разливалось тепло, основание шеи начало покалывать, и он непроизвольно опустил голову, стараясь растянуть удовольствие.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Главное – знать правильные точки. Я когда-то… - Мартин осекся, и Эл почувствовал, как напряглись его пальцы. - У меня был друг, и у него тоже была похожая травма. Ему за пару раз стало намного лучше.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>В кладовой что-то задребезжало, входная дверь опять хлопнула, но Эл ни на что не обращал внимания. Ему казалось, что его тело обмякает, полностью расслабляется, до кончиков пальцев. Резкий переход от сильной боли к теплу и покою отобрал у него много сил, и сейчас ему хотелось только одного – чтобы эти легкие прикосновения не прекращались, никогда. Было что-то очень знакомое в том, как осторожно Мартин прощупывал его плечо, периодически нажимая определенные точки.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Так лучше? – спросил он, когда Эл опять прикусил губу.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Забудь о журналистике, - пробормотал Эл. - И о психологии тоже. Вот твое призвание, сможешь зарабатывать кучу денег. Где же ты был, когда у меня плечо выбило впервые? Мне тогда столько обезболивающих кололи, и все без толку…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Пальцы Мартина опять напряглись.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Элу показалось, что его голос стал вдруг каким-то грустным, почти несчастным.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я… Мне пора, - пробормотал Мартин. - Слайды я, так и быть, сам закончу, тебе сегодня не до того будет. Лучше всего сейчас ляг и поспи. Завтра плечо будет болеть, но не так сильно, как обычно.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>За спиной Эла что-то зашуршало, звякнула пряжка на рюкзаке, хлопнула крышка ноутбука. Он попытался что-то сказать, остановить его, спросить, что он сказал не так, но язык его не слушался.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Тепло разливалось уже по всей спине, по шее, пояснице. Голова была словно ватная.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Увидимся завтра? – полуутвердительно-полувопросительно сказал Мартин.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл кивнул. На большее сил у него не было.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Пока.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он услышал шаги Мартина, хлопнула входная дверь, снова где-то зазвенели бутылки. Эл с трудом поднял голову и понял, что прошло совсем немного времени. Майк, Оуэн и другие ребята заносили внутрь последние ящики. Стол кто-то все же оттащил в сторону. За окном мелькнуло черное пальто Мартина.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл очень хотел спать. И очень хотел понять, что же с ним происходит.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>В ту ночь Эл почти не спал. Рука немного ныла, но это нельзя было сравнить с тем, что он испытывал после первого вывиха. Тем не менее, он долго лежал на кровати поверх покрывала и смотрел в потолок, прижимая руку к животу.</span><p>
    <span>Нужно было посмотреть правде в лицо. Мартин ему не просто нравился, это не было простым, ничего не значащим увлечением. Он его любил. Нужно было прекращать трусить и начинать что-то делать. Лучше жалеть о том, что ты сделал, чем о том, чего не сделал. Или как там бесконечно говорит Миранда? С этой мыслью он уснул, но проснулся через несколько часов совершенно разбитым.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>По пути в колледж он встретил Мартина. От велосипеда пришлось отказаться из-за руки, потому Эл решил пойти пешком. Мартина он увидел издалека – тот как раз закрывал дверь дома, зябко ежась на холодном ноябрьском ветру.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Привет, - как можно дружелюбнее сказал Эл, подходя ближе.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин вздрогнул и повернулся к нему. Под его глазами запали глубокие тени, и он выглядел еще более бледным, чем обычно. Казалось, что он этой ночью тоже мало спал.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Привет, - хрипло сказал он и поднял воротник пальто. – Как рука? Болит?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ерунда, - улыбнулся Эл. – Особенно по сравнению с тем, как сильно она должна бы болеть. Жить буду, а столы ребята и без меня перенесут. Так что спасибо, еще раз.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Они неспешно пошли по направлению к колледжу.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- У вас там весело, да? – немного помолчав, спросил Мартин.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- В баре?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин кивнул.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Неплохо, - пожал плечами Эл. – Соседи хорошие, звукоизоляция, правда, похуже, но от колледжа недалеко. Если бы не мой друг Джо, я бы никогда не смог найти комнату так быстро. А ты здесь живешь?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Да, - нехотя ответил Мартин. – Давно уже.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл оглянулся на дом. Довольно неплохо, особенно для студента, – кованая калитка, палисадник, дорожка, выложенная плиткой… Хмурым утром он, казалось, приглашал на горячий чай с лепешками.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Они говорили о многом – о Лондоне, о прежнем колледже Эла, о его лондонских друзьях, о том, как сложно было перевестись. Мартин почти ничего не рассказывал о себе, но задавал много вопросов и, казалось, наконец-то немного расслабился.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Презентацию они провели неплохо. Не блестяще, но свои баллы получили. Преподаватель, как и студенты, в такое хмурое пасмурное утро не был настроен на учебу - слушал их невнимательно, бесконечно зевая и поглядывая на часы.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>После окончания занятия Эл понял, что нужно действовать. Проект закончен, больше у них не будет необходимости встречаться и общаться каждый день. Нельзя было упустить момент.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Пошли ко мне, - предложил он, когда они собирали с парт свои вещи. – Отметим окончание наших мучений. У нас в баре сегодня открытый микрофон, но выступать обычно никто не приходит. А Майк пригласил каких-то друзей, и на нас они особого внимания обращать не будут.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин замялся.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Не знаю, я планировал…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Пойдем, - улыбнулся Эл. – Правда, вечер отдыха и по пинте пива мы точно заслужили.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он буквально вытолкал Мартина за двери, но в районе парковки тот сдался и добровольно пошел в сторону «Туманной дымки».</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Друзья Майка оказались шумной компанией студентов Дублинского университетского колледжа, потому сбежать от них было не так просто. Пришлось опрокинуть с ними пару стопок, пообещать позже сыграть на бильярде и вообще далеко не уходить на случай, если все же появятся желающие выступить.</span><p>
    <span>Они заказали по паре сэндвичей, по пинте темного пива и засели в углу, за маленьким расшатанным столиком. В баре было шумно, но сидя рядом вполне можно было друг друга слышать.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл откинулся на стуле. Ему было хорошо – о кредите по антропологии можно было больше не думать, рука его почти не беспокоила, а напротив него сидел тот, о чьей компании он так давно мечтал.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин немного раскраснелся от выпитого и явно начал чувствовать себя более уверенно. Эл и сам почувствовал, что у него зашумело в голове. Ему было хорошо и легко, и он не мог оторвать взгляд от Мартина, и его горла, и его губ, и глаз и рук…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин сделал глоток пива и занялся сэндвичем.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- У вас тут и правда весело… Ик! Ой!</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл расхохотался. Мартин икнул еще несколько раз и покраснел до самых ушей.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Заткнись! – смущенно пробормотал он. – У меня иногда… ик!... так бывает, когда я… ик!</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл, не прекращая смеяться, принес ему с бара стакан воды. Мартин, как оказалось, был очень милым, когда смущался. И сама ситуация почему-то показалась Элу знакомой, хотя он уже почти привык к тому, что ощущение дежавю его теперь почти не оставляло.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Вода помогла, и Мартин немного расслабился.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Тебе никогда не говорили, что нехорошо смеяться над чужим несчастьем? – спросил он, на этот раз очень осторожно откусывая сэндвич.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Говорили. Но видел бы ты себя со стороны!</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Они еще посмеялись, запивая смех пивом. Затем повторили заказ и болтали ни о чем, отхлебывая понемногу. Какая-то шумная компания взяла в оборот настольный футбол, битва шла не на жизнь, а на смерть.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Эл знал, что должен сделать это как можно быстрее. Он был словно под гипнозом, и алкоголь только усугублял ситуацию. Ему хотелось наконец-то рассказать обо всем Мартину – о том, что он чувствует, о том, что не спит, о том, как давно мечтал хотя бы поговорить с ним. Он никогда ни с кем не объяснялся и не знал, какие выбрать слова, какой момент, как…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я на тебя смотрю, - сказал он.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин, замолчав на полуслове, удивленно перевел на него взгляд.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Что?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я смотрю на тебя, - повторил Эл. – Постоянно смотрю, и не могу перестать.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин отвел взгляд и принялся рассматривать стол. Он не говорил ни слова, но, вместе с тем, не пытался вскочить и уйти. Эл решил, что это хороший знак.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я знаю, - наконец-то произнес Мартин, очень тихо.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>В шумном баре Элу пришлось читать его слова едва ли не по губам.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я чувствую, - продолжил Мартин, не поднимая глаз. – Чувствую, как ты смотришь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Наверное, он сказал еще что-то, но Эл этого уже не расслышал. Ему вдруг стало очень тяжело дышать.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Мартин…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- И я тогда украл твой блокнот. Чтобы был повод к тебе подойти...</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин поднял на него взгляд, и Элу больше ничего не нужно было спрашивать. Потому он просто взял его за руку и повел наверх, в свою комнату.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Он приоткрыл форточку, потому что в комнате было очень душно. По крайней мере, так ему показалось. Но холодный ночной воздух не слишком помог – его лицо все еще горело, а дышать было все так же трудно.</span><p>
    <span>За окном опять лил дождь – стучал в окно, заливал мостовую, превращал узкую улочку в русло бурной реки. Мартин стоял в дверном проеме – только темный высокий силуэт, подсвеченный лампой из коридора. Эл на ощупь включил настольную лампу, не отрывая от него глаз.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин, казалось, совсем не волновался. Его выдавали только глаза – большие, влажные и настолько знакомые, что Эл был вынужден на мгновение зажмуриться, перевести дыхание.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Иди сюда, - сказал он тихо, и Мартин его услышал.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он медленно шагнул в комнату, и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Но после этого не двинулся с места – прижался лопатками к стене и продолжал смотреть на Эла этими невозможными глазами. У того просто не оставалось выбора.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он взял обе его руки в свои, переплел пальцы и прижал ладони Мартина к стене над его головой. Его плечо попыталось напомнить о себе, но он не обратил внимания. Пальцы Мартина были прохладными и снова дрожали, и Эл, тяжело дыша, прижался лбом к его лбу, носом к носу, губами к…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин вздрогнул и немного отодвинулся, не давая себя поцеловать, но Эла это не смутило. Он давно мечтал о его шее, потому переключился на нее – провел языком от яремной впадинки до подбородка, прикусил кожу за ухом, долго целовал ключицы. Мартин кусал губы и почему-то старался не стонать, но то, с какой силой он сжимал пальцы Эла, было хорошим знаком.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Когда Эл снова вернулся к его уху и начал покусывать мочку, Мартин, словно сдаваясь, вывернул руку и притянул его ближе, раздвигая его ноги своим коленом. Эл невольно застонал – теперь он почувствовал, что Мартин хочет его, действительно хочет, что ему это не почудилось. Он потерся о его бедра, принялся толкаться навстречу, и Мартин наконец-то не смог сдержать низкий, хриплый стон. Он откинул голову назад и облизал губы… И Эл не выдержал.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он провел по его нижней губе языком, всосал ее между своими и наконец-то поцеловал его – очень нежно, но сильно и глубоко. Его рука по привычке скользнула на затылок Мартина, и тот что-то замычал ему в губы. Явно что-то хорошее, он всегда любил, когда ему легонько царапали затылок…<br/>
Эл с трудом оторвался от губ Мартина и, тяжело дыша, взял его лицо в ладони. Не может быть, не может быть, не может бы…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Мерлин? – с трудом выговорил он.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Глаза Мартина расширились. Он ничего не сказал, только снова смотрел на него, и от его взгляда сердце Эла пропустило несколько ударов. Он непроизвольно отступил назад и провел руками по лицу, пытаясь прийти в себя.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Мерлин, - на этот раз утвердительно сказал он.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мартин открыл дверь и быстро сбежал вниз по лестнице. Эл что-то кричал ему вслед, но догнать не мог - ноги его не слушались.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Он снова долго не мог заснуть, а, задремав, мгновенно проснулся, напуганный своим сном. Стоя под горячим душем, он снова и снова повторял про себя то, чему не находил ответа. Как, как он мог все забыть? Как он мог его не вспомнить? Если уже на то пошло, как он мог не помнить самого себя?<br/>Ему нужно было найти Мерлина. Или Мартина, как бы его ни звали сейчас. Он ведь знал, он все знал, он сразу узнал его. Почему он не сказал?</span><p>
    <span>Замотавшись в полотенце, Эл спустился вниз, на кухню. Было около пяти утра, и в баре наконец-то царила тишина. Он сделал себе большой сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром, включил кофеварку и сел за стол. Теперь он помнил все и чувствовал себя профессором, не сумевшим решить детскую задачку.<br/>
Его имя никогда ему не нравилось, его жизнь всегда казалась передышкой перед чем-то другим, настоящим. Но у него все же была своя жизнь - замечательная, хоть и излишне циничная сестра, отец, надежды которого он опять так мечтал оправдать. Были ли они настоящими? Или они тоже не смогли решить свою задачку?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Кофеварка шипела и фыркала, небо за окном начинало сереть, а он так и сидел за столом, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Наверху скрипнула дверь, раздались шаги и по лестнице, отчаянно зевая, спустился Майк.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ты что, не ложился? – подозрительно спросил он, заметив Эла. – Куда вы вчера пропали?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Пошли наверх, - устало сказал Эл.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Майк хмыкнул.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Да, - равнодушно добавил Эл. – Если тебя это смущает, могу переехать, когда закончится контракт.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Майк пожал плечами, с удовольствием потянулся и принялся греметь чашками.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Забей, чувак, - сказал он, наливая себе кофе. – Хотя, если не лень, можешь переехать. Пользы от тебя никакой, даже кофе варить не умеешь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- А арендная плата?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Майк задумался.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Так и быть, - вздохнул он. – Можешь оставаться. Только не смей подходить к кофеварке, у тебя какая-то отрава всегда получается.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Доев сэндвич, Эл поднялся наверх. Постельное белье было в полном беспорядке, на полу валялась вчерашняя одежда. Только приоткрытая форточка и включенная настольная лампа напоминали о том, что произошло здесь вчера.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он собрал в сумку учебники и тетради, отрыл в шкафу чистый свитер и джинсы, расчесал пальцами еще влажные волосы. Из зеркала на него смотрел человек, которого он знал всю жизнь и, вместе с тем, совсем не знал до вчерашнего дня. Ничто не изменилось – он все еще был Альбертом Кингом, студентом, бывшим баскетболистом… Геем. Он неплохо писал, не любил свое имя и не особенно прилежно учился.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>А еще он был королем. Довольно неплохим королем. И когда-то давно он влюбился в лучшего друга.<br/>
Его друг сильно изменился – вынужден был стать очень осторожным, построить вокруг себя неприступные стены, замкнуться в себя, чтобы выжить в этом мире одному. Но за всем этим он все равно видел своего Мерлина – того, что подшучивал над ним, и язвил по поводу помады, и улыбался так же, как когда-то…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Артур столько лет скучал по такому Мерлину.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>На лекции Мерлин, разумеется, не пришел. Артур на это и не рассчитывал. Тем не менее, он все же отсидел две лекции, оборачиваясь на каждый скрип двери. После занятий долго бродил по студгородку, оглядываясь по сторонам. Потом зашел в библиотеку, но и там Мерлина никто не видел.</span><p>
    <span>Когда он вышел на улицу, уже собирались сумерки. Пошел снег – первый в этом году, первый для него в Дублине. Он поднял воротник пальто повыше, закурил и быстрым шагом пошел в сторону бара, зеркально повторяя путь, который прошел тем утром.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Снегопад усиливался, и к тому времени, как Эл дошел до нужного дома, его волосы намокли, а снег забился даже за шиворот.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>В одном из окон горел свет – скорее всего на кухне. Артур осторожно приоткрыл скрипучую калитку и прошел по плиточной дорожке к двери. Звонка не было, потому он осторожно постучал, заранее зная, что ему не откроют.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>За дверью раздались тихие шаги, какой-то шорох, но потом все стихло.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Мерлин, открой, пожалуйста, - без особой надежды негромко сказал Артур.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>К его удивлению дверь открылась, хоть и на длину цепочки.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>У Мерлина тоже были мокрые волосы, словно он только что сам прошел несколько кварталов в метель. На нем был все тот же синий свитер, и он выглядел очень бледным и уставшим. Не говоря ни слова, он отошел подальше от двери и выжидающе смотрел на Артура.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Тот словно онемел. Он так долго думал о том, что скажет и как, подбирал слова… Но, увидев Мерлина, все забыл. В голове осталась только одна мысль, одна фраза.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Прости меня, - почти прошептал он. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мерлин отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ты не понимаешь, - глухо сказал он. – Ты ничего не понимаешь. Один я во всем виноват, тебе не надо… Ты не должен…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Его голос дрогнул, и Артур, не сдержавшись, дернул дверь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Впусти меня.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мерлин поднял на него глаза и покачал головой.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Мерлин, впусти меня! Я не хочу ломать тебе дверь.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- А себе плечо? – неожиданно усмехнулся Мерлин.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Плечо тоже не хочу ломать. Но, если ты не снимешь эту чертову…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я так долго представлял себе это, - перебил его Мерлин. – Я так хотел, чтобы все было по-другому, чтобы в этот раз я ничего не испортил…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Артур понятия не имел, о чем он говорит. Ту, далекую жизнь, он помнил отрывками – его мозг словно отказывался обрабатывать всю одновременно свалившуюся на него информацию, и многие воспоминания иногда появлялись совсем неожиданно. Он не знал, что произошло тогда, почему они вынуждены были встретиться снова только сейчас, что все это время делал Мерлин… Господи, неужели он столько лет…?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Ему все же пришлось выбить цепочку, но хватило здравого смысла делать это другим плечом. Мерлин замер и смотрел на него, как кролик на удава.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - повторил Артур, подходя ближе. – Прости, что ты так долго был один. Прости, что я тебя не узнал.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мерлин зажмурился. И Артур наконец-то обнял его так, как хотел с первой встречи – крепко и сильно, словно заворачивая в себя.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ты меня все-таки узнал, - тихо сказал Мерлин. – Я сначала так этого хотел, а потом увидел тебя и испугался…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Чего?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мерлин не отвечал. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Артура и судорожно вздохнул, только сейчас начиная расслабляться.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ты… У тебя столько друзей, - пробормотал он, и Артур вздрогнул, почувствовав его дыхание на своей голой шее. – А я… Я тогда не смог, и сейчас не знаю… Я нашел способ, как остаться вместе, но еще не уверен в нем. Но ты… Я не мог тебе здесь ни помочь, ни… А теперь уже поздно. У тебя своя жизнь, друзья, семья…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Артуру пришлось поцеловать его, чтобы он перестал говорить глупости. Он обнял Мерлина одной рукой за талию, а второй скользнул по спине, под теплый свитер. И застонал от неожиданности, когда Мерлин ему ответил.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он не знал, каким чудом они умудрились добраться до спальни. Зато очень хорошо помнил, как усадил Мерлина на кровать и раздвинул его ноги коленом. Они жадно целовались, стягивая друг с друга одежду. Артур, избавившись от джинсов, снова переплел их пальцы и поставил на кровать и второе колено, побуждая Мерлина подвинуться немного дальше, вытянуться на кровати. Он снова лизал его шею и кусал ключицы, и кожу на животе, и ниже… К тому моменту, как он взял Мерлина в рот, они оба были на грани оргазма. Мерлин быстро кончил, сминая пальцами покрывало и сдавлено постанывая, но Артур еще долго не мог оторваться от него – вылизывал плоский живот, перебирал пальцами яички и целовал внутреннюю сторону бедер. Он мог бы потратить на это несколько часов, но игнорировать горячее напряжение в паху становилось все сложнее. Он приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать Мерлина в губы и непроизвольно толкнулся влажным членом в его теплое бедро – раз, еще раз, быстрее, уже не сдерживая стон. Мерлин понимающе хмыкнул Артуру в губы и провел рукой по его ягодицам, между ними, царапнул нежную кожу... Артур кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>После они долго лежали рядом, пытаясь прийти в себя. Артур, вытянувшись на спине, водил пальцами по животу Мерлина, снова рисуя замысловатые кельтские узлы. Мерлин, немного придя в себя, повернулся к нему и, пригвоздив к кровати, занялся его торсом. Артуру казалось, что у него не получится снова возбудиться сразу же после такого оргазма, но Мерлин, казалось, знал его тело лучше, чем сам Артур. Он ласкал его соски – теребил, прикусывал, посасывал, - а его пальцы тем временем нашли путь вниз, к паху Артура, и начали поглаживать нежную кожу за яичками. Артур даже не успел моргнуть, а у него уже снова стояло, да еще и как.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>В этот раз они прошли весь путь. Мерлин оседлал его бедра и, закусив губу, осторожно опустился на него. Артур мысленно поблагодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что уже успел кончить – иначе он бы ни за что не выдержал бы этого. Он мог только гладить бедро Мерлина и закрывать второй рукой себе рот, чтобы немного приглушить стоны.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Мерлин начал двигаться, сначала медленно, затем быстрее. Он закусил губу, начал всхлипывать от удовольствия, и его член несколько раз шлепнул по Артура животу, оставляя на нем влажные следы. Артур почувствовал, что окончательно теряет самоконтроль. Он приподнялся, опираясь одной рукой на кровати, и притянул к себе Мерлина, жадно целуя его губы, горло, грудь, поглаживая его затылок, все быстрее толкаясь в него. Они кончили почти одновременно, и Мерлин укусил его за губу – довольно ощутимо, совсем как раньше…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><span><br/>Артур проснулся от того, что солнце светило ему прямо в лицо. Перевернувшись на спину, он потянулся и огляделся по сторонам. Впервые за много недель он проспал всю ночь, да еще и так крепко и сладко, как бывало только в детстве.</span><p>
    <span>Мерлина в спальне не было. Одежда Артура аккуратно висела на стуле, потому он быстро оделся и спустился вниз. Мерлин сидел за столом в кухне и прихлебывал кофе из огромной кружки. Артур усмехнулся, отметив про себя, что готовить завтраки тот все так же не любил.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Он положил руки ему на плечи и, наклонившись, поцеловал в губы. Мерлин ответил и откинулся назад, позволяя рукам Артура разминать его плечи.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Артуру хотелось задать ему много вопросов. О прошлом, о его семье, о том, что уже произошло, о том, что еще произойдет. Но он решил выбрать для этого другое время. Еще Артуру очень хотелось сказать, что теперь все будет хорошо, потому что он больше никогда не оставит его одного. Это он решил сказать сейчас.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Ты куришь, - тихо сказал на это Мерлин. – Усложняешь мне работу. Я верну книгу и сделаю все, как надо, и мы с тобой сможем жить так, как когда-то хотели. Но я терпеть не могу…</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>- Я брошу, - пообещал Артур и улыбнулся.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>В Дублине светило солнце.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <span class="img_div">
        
      </span>
    </p></div><span><br/>    <a class="mce-item-anchor" id="more163499349m1end" name="more163499349m1end"></a><br/>  </span><br/></div><p><br/>
</p><p class="atTag">
  <em>@</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>